5..4..3..2.. Action!
these pups are owned by Aurychase, but Benson, Carlie and Puckett are adopted from Silverheart456 and Gibby from 258raindrop Puckett, Benson and Carly were puppies from a breeding. their parents had been stolen from their owners and taken there to find a mate of the same breed, but they all fell in love with dogs of different breeds. in a rainy day all the puppies were born. livestock owners were opposed to the puppies half-breeds and realizing that there was no chance to sell them easily, and they decided that they would all be put down. most of the puppies was immediately killed, but the parents of Carlie, thought that everything was not right and then tried to save their puppy, the last remaining of his brothers and sisters. so the parents of Puckett decided that would have saved the surviving daughter they too. Benson's parents, however, were too loyal and so they decided that they would not have helped him escape. a few hours before the execution, Puckett and Carlie's parents took the puppies and brought them before the trash bags. if the two cubs would jump in the vehicle which bring the trash bags away, they could have been out undisturbed the breeding. looking despite the vehicle's parents saw that it was prepared to crush the garbage and so the puppies would have died. while they thought they saw that the coyote had come to steal food to eat, and so asked them to take care of the puppies as if they were their daughters. Benson, who was watching everything, did not understoodd (for his age still young) what was going on and had been discovered. the parents of the puppies then asked to take care of him too, even though they did not have permission from Benson's parents .. thinking it was for his own good. coyotes willingly accepted to take care of the puppies, still small and unaware of what it all meant, and fled. the 3 puppies grew for some time with the coyotes, thinking they were their real parents, despite the obvious differences. then finding out that it was not their true nature, they decided to go off and explore the world, to find the house, a job and friends. during their journey they met a stray male pup, Gibby, who had their similar past, so they accepted him in the group. * Carlie: Carlie's fur is soft but not very long. the fur color is light chocolate. the ears are floppy and facing front. She has a sock on the left front paw of beige, like the tip of the tail. She has another sock on the left hind leg white. on the whole body she has several large and white patches (look at the picture to see where). also she has very light blue eyes (i would like add an accessories to her, but idk what, i listen purposes) * Ben: Ben has short fur, but he is also quite soft. the right ear is floppy and the left is down. the tail, unlike the rest of the body, is very thick and soft. the upper part of the all body (includes the upper part of the tail, the back and ears) is white. the rest of the body is color brown/walnut husk (I do not know how to say it XD). all over the body, as Carlie and Puckett, he has some large patches, brown / gold (similar to the fur of Carlie, but more intense). the eyes are bright blue. also he wears a visor as a director. * Puckett: Puckett has the thickest fur of all, especially the tail. the eyes are orange and the ears are down. the tip of the tail is white and around the white, she has a dark brown stripe/rust red/violet. the same color of the strip, has spots all over the body as Carlie and Ben. the rest of the body is light brown/dark orange. also she wears a blue bandana shining * Gibby: Gibby has fur almost all white, except for some parts of dark gray / black. the grey parts are the socks on all feet, a mask over the face, the tip of the tail and the tips of his ears. in the middle of the mask on the face, it . has a white spot. he has light bright green eyes. he has also a tuft on the head not much big (idk what he could wear, so i ask again to you guys) * Carlie: Carlie may seem dizzy and madcap at times, but she is very intelligent and smart. She is very kind, generous and nice and likes to help everyone, but if she becomes stressed out can also get to do things strange and crazy, or may lose patience and act. she seems harmless, innocent, and accommodating and many pups and people can be overwhelming for her kindness exaggerated. But she is also very playful, curious and adventurous. She is very nice and sweet heart .. basically "too good". always has good ideas and has an inclination to command and to be the leader of the team. by a lot of points of view her character is the opposite of that of Puckett. She likes to help everyone and loves to be with her friends. she is extremely comical. * Puckett: She's a pup sarcastic, a bit 'sour, aggressive, headstrong, rebellious, but with a good heart and shows her sweet side especially with Carly and later Freddie (and more later, with Gibby). beginning made it difficult to be "polite", because although she seems harsh, in truth she has suffered a lot from her past and she hate show her weaknesses. she hate someone if is unfair, especially with her friends and become an unstoppable fury that so many are afraid (even if she is normally disturbed). She can become too extravagant at times, but her friends generally know how to treat it. Sam is used to get into trouble because of her temperament brutal and impulsive, and Carly to get involved to take her part. Sam is also a very tomboy * Ben: Ben is a puppy that may seem like a wimp, or who can not defend themselves. he is constantly teased and tortured by Puckett, and for this the beginning hated. he has always been a good friend of Carlie and in any case, even if he may seem that he is sopraffabile all, he can become very angry if someone he cares about is hurt. he hates is treated like a baby sucking and would like to show that if the know get away alone, but doing so can get in trouble. despite what he has his talents and above all very smart. He likes to know many things and sometimes not understood by his terms too "advanced and technology." besides that is a pup nice and kind and try to look attractive for what can and has many good ideas. * Gibby: Gibby is a puppy extremely strange, but good-hearted. he's a bit stupid and exalted, but loves to be with his friends extremely. He is very nice and "unforgettable" and always try to entertain everybody, sometimes unwittingly with his stupidity. He can then become a victim of many jokes and especially by Puckett. for him is, however, very important to help his friends soon Voices * Carlie: Benedetta Ponticelli (voice of Carly Shay) voice * Puckett: Jenny De Cesarei (voice of Sam Puckett) voice * Ben: Patrizia Mottola (voice of Freddie Benson, from season 1 to 3) voice * Gibby: Stefano Pozzy (voice of Gibby Gibson) voice Crushes Puckett and Ben in the start hated each other, but as in the series, they have a crush for each other, but they hate that someone know. Puckett don't know how act as a "girl" and she don't know how confess her love in a way sweet. so she use the force and her jokes on Ben. Ben sometimes thinks that she is herring him, but then he started to feel something for her. then some times later they decide to give up and they confess each other their love and started to dating. but idk if i should keep them together ^^' vote on the poll thet you will see in the back of the page for now Gibby and Carlie haven't got one, but i'm open to listen purposes :3 Random * they love iCarly show. in fact they had different names, but when they saw the show they decided to change their names. they still love it and they want become as them, so they want open a tv show as their heroes. * as i wrote they changed their names. Carlie is based on Carly, Benson is from Freddie Benson and Puckett is from Sam Puckett * their personalities are similar to their rispective heroes * Benson hate that the pups and the people call him so, so he prefer use his nickname "Ben", "Benny" or "Benji" * Puckett hate when Ben call her "Pucky". he do so for a kind of revenge, when she do jokes on him * Puckett as her alter ego love the meat and all relatives, in particular bacon. nothing is more important for her, a part friends and work, althought she don't want admit it * Puckett and Benson was in the start MarshallXRubble pups and Carlie was ChaseXMarshall pup * the credits for their names go to Fuzzy!!!! she helped me a lot to find for them XD soon more do you like these pups? yes^^ nope.. who is your favourite? (not only the appearance, with personalities too and more^^) Carlie Puckett Ben Gibby do you like iCarly? yes nope who is your favourite of the show iCarly? Carly Sam Freddie Gibby others Ben and Puckett together? would be more good nope, because is more fun if they have differents mates!^^ yeah!^^ Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Dalmatians Category:German Shepherds Category:Bulldogs Category:Adopted Pup Category:Characters adopted Category:Characters adopted by Aurychase Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Friendly Animals Category:Mixed Breed